Traditionally, there have been a limited number of test devices available to measure and track various electrical signals from various electrical systems, such as an electrical power line network. Such test devices include: oscilloscopes, logic probe and multi-meters. While each of these devices has its strengths, typically they are limited in their utility for certain applications.
For example, oscilloscopes, even storage oscilloscopes, tend to be very expensive, unfit for many environments due to high ambient temperature and humidity and are incapable of storing data beyond a few display “sweeps.” Logic probes and multi-meters, while typically more robust in adverse environmental situations, have extremely limited diagnostic capability, no memory of import and can not be accessed remotely. Accordingly, new technology and devices towards data storage and acquisition are desirable.